


Encuentros

by Gnewtt



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnewtt/pseuds/Gnewtt
Summary: — Yo no trabajo con amateurs, señor Strange.— No soy un amateur Everett Ross, de hecho, en éste momento, soy tú  única opción.





	Encuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Al ver el trailer de Black Panther está tarde simplemente no pude resistirme. 
> 
> Sin beta, cualquier error, es mío.

Algo pasaba, Everett podía afirmarlo por la cantidad de movimiento que había en la ciudad. Un habitante promedio jamás lo hubiera notado pero Everett no era un ser humano promedio, su trabajo le permitía no serlo, no tenía familia inmediata y pasaba sus días escondido en una oficina siguiendo de cerca a los vengadores.

Vengadores que ahora se comportaban de manera extraña.

En la pantalla central un Steve Rogers miraba por encima de su hombro cada dos pasos, mientras que en la pantalla de la izquierda y justo al otro lado de la ciudad James Barnes, mejor conocido como Bucky, hacía lo mismo.

El trabajo de Everett no se había simplificado una vez que Bucky fue puesto en libertad, poco pudieron hacer T’challa y él para evitar que fuera declarado un ciudadano libre y recibiera una conmemoración; tampoco importó mucho que Steve se comprometiera, junto con los nuevos vengadores, en cuidar de él. Para Everett, Bucky era una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Sin embargo, por el momento no había mucho por hacer.

Suspirando volvió la vista hacía el reloj de pared, faltaban menos de diez minutos para la media noche. Un día más sin llegar a casa.

*

Eventualmente sucedió. El jueves durante el almuerzo una gran explosión puso a Nueva York en jaqué, nadie sabía que pasaba y Everett estaba tan lejos de su oficina y sus cámaras. Corrió junto al resto de los habitantes de la gran manzana buscando uno de los tantos refugios que el gobierno había construido con estos fines, tal parece todas las criaturas parecen tener cierta preferencia por Nueva York.

Pero no tuvo suerte, pronto el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y Everett se vio lanzado hacia el frente. El mundo perdió su forma mientras caía.

Everett no era una persona débil, bien era sabido entre sus conocidos su carácter volátil y su poca cordura al momento de usar la fuerza, Everett era de los que disparaba primero y preguntaba después, y sin embargo aquí estaba frente a frente con una criatura parecida a un pulpo, con la piel rojiza y unos seis metros de alto, quien a su vez sostenía a Everett de las manos y pies mientras su único ojo lo inspeccionaba a detalle, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo.

Miedo.

Una sensación de pánico extremo se instaló en su estomago y le nublo la vista, no había duda, el día de hoy Everett K. Ross iba a morir. Apretó los ojos, inhalo por última vez ese aire caliente y gélido que salía de la boca de la criatura que pronto lo iba a deglutir y espero.

Espero…

…Espero…

El monstruo (cómo su mente lo había decidido llamar aunque él se negaba a llamarle así en voz alta, después de todo era un hombre hecho y derecho ¡por el amor de dios! Los monstruos no existen, Everett) tenía su ojo fijo en algo detrás de él, y el mundo ya no era como lo conocía, por lo poco que Everett podía ver se encontraba en algo como una burbuja llena de espejos, podía ver, como en un caleidoscopio todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero tal parece ellos no podían verlo a él.

— Nada de lo que buscas se encuentra aquí —  susurro una voz a sus espaldas provocándole un escalofrió, era un voz grave pero cálida, de esas que ya no se escuchan mucho —  dile a quien te envía que la tierra no es un sitio de interés.

— Nadie enviar — la criatura hablo aunque su boca no se movió y Everett se cuestiono su salud mental.

Esto era absurdo, nadie habla con pulpos gigantes en una burbuja de cristal mientras todo Manhattan huye. Absolutamente nadie.

— Entonces hazme el favor de soltar al señor Ross y tú y yo podremos hablar más tranquilos.

— No posible —  la criatura agito sus brazos libres como haciendo una rabieta—  mío.

— Me lamento que eso es inadecuado, los seres humanos son sus propios dueños, no puedes llegar y reclamar alguno como tuyo, no importa que tan bello sea.

¡¿Qué?! En definitiva esto no estaba sucediendo.

Era imposible.

— Bello no —  la criatura volvió a hablar mientras acercaba su oscuro ojo a Everett aún más —  bello poco, peligroso mucho, valor más.

— ¿Cuánto te pagaran por él? — cuestiono la voz a su espalda sonando relativamente más cerca.

— Libre.

— Yo puedo darte libertad, puedo buscar algún lugar en el multiverso en el que puedas vivir libre sin que nadie te persiga, ¿qué dices?

La criatura tembló provocándole dolor a Everett ya que cada tentáculo se movió en una dirección diferente y sin poderse contener soltó un grito de dolor.

— ¡Para! ¿Qué no ves que le haces daño? Ellos no te pagaran y yo no haré trato contigo si lo dañas.

— Mentir, ellos decir, tú mentir yo, ellos matar, no.

— No te estoy mintiendo, te lo probaré —  algo paso rosando la cabeza de Everett y se acerco a la criatura quien inmediatamente retrocedió causándole más dolor a Ross —  ¡Para! No te haré daño sólo quiero mostrarte algo.

Pronto Everett pudo ver mejor a su “salvador” o bueno, al menos su espalda y parte de su calzado, vestía una extraña capa roja y parecía volar sin necesidad de ayuda, en sus años de servicio y acostumbrado a hombres como Iron Man, Everett no pudo evitar pensar una vez más que esto no estaba sucediendo.

Y pronto todo tuvo menos sentido.

El extraño toco a la criatura y pronto todo se volvió negro y difuso como un hoyo de gusano, Everett veía luces parpadear a su alrededor y no pudo evitar comparar con sus años de LSD.

El viaje duro poco, cuando la imagen se volvió clara Everett se encontró junto a la criatura en un sitio oscuro y húmedo, a lo lejos como una voz en off alguien dijo:

— Aquí podrías vivir, serás libre y nadie te molestará, no necesitaras esconderte.

— ¡NO! — bramo la criatura y Everett pudo sentir un dolor agudo en el hombro, grito como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida.

La criatura siguió gritando y moviéndose, provocando que Everett hiciera lo mismo, el pobre sentía que le arrancaban los miembros, pero no fue hasta que distinguió lo que alguna vez fue su pierna siendo devorada por aquella bestia que perdió el conocimiento.

*

Un paño caliente dibujaba cada pliegue de su cara, eso fue lo primero que sintió apenas despertar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el aire olía extraño. Primera deducción: no estaba en su departamento. No era la primera vez que pasaba, nadie podía trabajar para el gobierno de los estados unidos de América y no ser secuestrado en alguna ocasión.

— Buenos días —  aquella voz otra vez, esa voz que podría jurar estuvo escuchando en sueños toda su vida — ¿Nos dignaras hoy con tu presencia?

Everett se incorporo con pesar, frente a él un extraño con el cabello negro y unos ojos profundos lo miraban con cautela.

— ¿Recuerdas algo?

— Sí —  porque sí recordaba algo ¿no? —  o no, no lo sé, todo es confuso. ¿Dónde estoy?

— En mi santuario bajo mis cuidados.

— ¿Cuidados? ¿En realidad paso?

— Me temo que sí.

— Pero… eso… pero esa cosa me, me… me arranco una pierna.

— Oh, eso, bueno hice lo que estuvo en mis manos pero me temo que no pude contrarrestar los efectos del todo, lo siento.

Realmente se veía un poco de pesar en los afilados rasgos del hombre, incrédulo Everett se descubrió los brazos solo para notar como una serie de extraños patrones le subían como serpiente desde la muñeca y continuaba subiendo a lo largo del brazo.

— Creo que es una clase de sello, no. Olvida que dije eso, es más como un código de barras, y me temo que hasta que no sepa como borrarlo no puedes irte.

— ¿Me estas secuestrando? — Everett río por lo absurda de la situación, aquí estaba en dios sabe dónde, con dios sabe quién y ahora éste simpático hombrecillo le decía que no, simplemente él no podía irse —  ¿Sabes quién soy?

— No te estoy secuestrando, y claro que se quién eres señor Everett K. Ross. ¡Mira!—  suspiro cansado—  mi nombre es Stephen Strange y soy… bueno, dejémoslo en que Nueva York está bajo mi protección. Todo Nueva York y eso te incluye a ti. Lamento que no puedas irte pero es por tu bien, trabajaremos mejor los dos si te quedas.

— Yo no trabajo con amateurs, señor Strange.

— No soy un amateur Everett Ross, de hecho, en éste momento, soy tú única opción. Y es Doctor Strange, para tu información.

*

En efecto Ross no podía irse, por días no fue capaz de mover más que un par de músculos sin sentirse exhausto. Una chica que argumento ser pupila de Strange le explico que ese cansancio era debido al veneno que la criatura le había inyectado en el cuerpo, sin embargo las marcas no eran profundas y cuando intento explicarle esto a la chica ella solo río, después le llevo un libro de texto antiguo, escrito en un lenguaje raro, con dibujos aún más extraños. Le intento explicar a un escéptico Ross que eran marcas mágicas y que aún no encontraban la manera de quitárselo.

— Es como un rastreador, estas marcado, en cuanto salgas de aquí ellos sabrán donde estás y vendrán por ti, por eso mi maestro no puede dejarte ir, ha perdido a mucha gente importante, no quiere perder más.

— ¿Y éste lugar?

— No estás realmente en Nueva York, digamos que… ¿cómo explicarlo? Digamos que te encuentras en “aguas internacionales” aquí no hay jurisdicción porque no pertenece a ningún sitio, mi maestro quiere que estés aquí hasta que te repongas, y mientras lo haces buscamos una solución a tu problema.

— Así que no puedo irme.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

*

El tiempo paso sin que Everett lo notará, la habitación siempre estaba iluminada por una luz amarilla como si de miles de velas se tratara y no había alguna ventana por la cual seguir el paso del sol, sin contar que pasaba los días dormido, al parecer el veneno era más potente de lo esperado y no había forma de revertir el efecto.

Sophie era la única persona a la que veía, cada mañana aparecía a travez de un portal naranja que abría frente a su cama, aparecía con el desayuno en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara.

Stephen Strange no había vuelto a dar la cara, y aunque la chica le agradaba porque siempre respondía sus preguntar buscando términos que él pudiera entender, no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Exactamente qué es esto?

— Ya te dije que es…

— “Aguas internacionales” sí, pero no me refería a eso, alguien más durmió aquí, puedo ver objetos que no son míos, ¿qué le paso a esa persona? ¿Quién era? ¿Tienen a todos sus prisioneros aquí?

— No eres un prisionero ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? —  Sophie se río —  y no sé si pueda o deba contestar lo demás, no creo ser la indicada.

— Eres la única que es amable conmigo, de todos los secuestros en los que he estado puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que eres la que me ha tratado mejor.

— No estás secuestrado, mírate más como un paciente en cuidados intensivos, no podemos dejar que alguien se vaya del hospital con el estomago abierto ¿o sí?

— ¿Entonces me dirás quien dormía aquí?

— Yo lo hago —  La voz gruesa de Stephen se hizo escuchar —  Gracias Sophie yo me hago cargo.

Ella desapareció sin decir algo más.

— ¿Por qué tú no apareciste como ella?

— Porque estaba abajo, ¿más té? — Stephen se sentó a los pies de la cama arreglando unas inexistentes arrugas en la colcha. Everett pudo observarlo un poco mejor esta vez, aún se sentía cansado pero más lucido, el hombre frente a él vestía un pantalón café con una camiseta del mismo tono, alguna especie de ropa que no se encontraba en las tiendas de la ciudad.

— ¿Abajo? Creí que estaba flotando en medio de la nada.

— Lo estás, pero no soy salvaje, tengo un hogar, quizás cuando estés mejor y si te portas bien te lo pueda mostrar.

— ¿Tú vives aquí?

— Está es mi habitación —  respondió sin más, era la primera vez, en lo que parecían meses, que veía al hechicero y no pudo evitar notar lo familiarizado que Strange se sentía con él.

— ¿Y dónde duermes ahora?

— Eso no es importante ¿cómo te sientes? Supongo tendrás preguntas.

Fue así que Everett pudo tener un poco más de información respecto a su caso. A los ojos del mundo el día 27 de agosto el agente antiterrorismo Everett Ross había desaparecido a manos de una criatura enviada del espacio. No pudo evitar sentirse mal al saber que T’Challa había estado buscándolo pero que por motivos de seguridad Strange no podía compartir su paradero, en su oficina sólo sabían que él estaba bien pero en coma — soy doctor después de todo, no fue difícil que me creyeran.

— ¿Pero por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Por qué te preocupas?

— Yo soy el protector de Nueva York —  respondió secamente, como si eso fuera una explicación suficiente.

— Eso no tiene sentido Strange, yo trabajé para la ONU un tiempo, sé cómo funciona, siempre hay daños colaterales ¿por qué yo?

Stephen se removió incomodo en su asiento.

— Está es una conversación que debemos tener después, pero quizás quieras hablar con tu amigo de Wakanda—  y le extendió un teléfono.

Curiosamente hablar con T’Challa fue como un soplo de aire fresco, el joven Rey se mostro educado al principio pero pasado unos minutos no pudo evitar que el afecto que ambos hombres sentían saliera a flote, T’Challa le ofreció asilo en Wakanda, le ofreció toda la tecnología que tenían a su alcance.

_“…y el clima aquí es mejor, hay buena comida y no hay nada que ayude a la salud que estar rodeado de los seres queridos”_

_“No entiendo mucho del tema, pero parece que estamos hablando de magia oscura”_

_“Te puede ver el hechicero del pueblo, madre puede ir por él. Estarás seguro, yo cuidaré de ti”_

_“Veré que puedo hacer”_

_“Necesito saber que estarás bien, por favor”_

_“¿Es acaso alguna suplica mi Rey?”_

_“Idiota, dime que estarás bien”_

_“Lo estaré.”_

Stephen no pudo evitar la punzada de celos que atravesó su ser, sabía que espiar era malo pero no podía NO hacerlo.

Lo único malo de poseer un tercer ojo con el cual ver la complejidad del universo y las diferentes formas del mismo era justamente eso, el saber qué cosas podían pasar entre dos personas, o que cosas ya estaban pasando y conocer que ambas personas morirían en éste plano sin conocerse.

Stephen Strange era un hombre de ciencia después de todo así que la idea de almas gemelas le resultaba absurda, pero después de estudiar las complejidades del universo entendió que hay personas que están conectadas a un nivel espiritual más profundo simplemente porque al momento que el universo explotó y todo comenzó a tomar forma y color, éstas almas tenían la misma cantidad de átomos, no es que fueran compatibles, es que eran parte de un mismo “todo”.

Y había visto bastante como para saber que quería a Everett en éste y todos los mundos posibles, había pasado sus noches velando el sueño del político y viajando en las diferentes realidades, cada mundo en el que él y Everett compartían algo más que una relación diplomática todo se veía mejor. Pero existían otros mundos, aquellos en los que no quería permanecer más que un par de minutos solo para saber si era batalla perdida, en esos mundos Everett estaba con  T’Challa, y aunque le doliera admitirlo la balanza se inclinaba más hacia el monarca africano.

Y ahora con esa llamada telefónica Stephen tenía miedo de perder a Everett en ésta realidad también.

— Sabes que puedes irte ¿no? —  Stephen apareció asustando a Everett Ross y obligándolo a terminar la llamada —  no eres un prisionero, si lo deseas podemos ir a Wakanda ahora mismo, puedo abrir un portal y dejarte allá, supongo lo has de extrañar.

Se odio por lo dolida y rota que sonó su voz pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando has visto lo bello de la vida de frente sólo para darse cuenta que nunca lo tendría, al menos no aquí, no en éste mundo. No en ésta vida.

— ¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?

— Soy más poderoso de lo que crees.

— Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, ¿por qué hasta ahora lo ofreces?

Stephen se rindió, si iba a perderlo mejor hacerlo ahora.

— Porque he visto cosas, porque _te conozco_ pero no aquí, _sé quién eres_ por los registros, sé quién eres en los otros mundos dónde estás conmigo, pero no te conozco _a ti_ , no conozco al Everett Ross que he tenido durmiendo en mi cama por meses. Y quería conocerte, a ti. Quería demostrarte que podemos ser felices aquí como lo somos en otros mundos. Quería que te quedaras para que tú también pudieras conocerme y al final, cuando descubriera la cura, tú decidieras quedarte aquí, conmigo.

Everett permaneció en silencio por algún tiempo, tratando de descifrar aquellas palabras que el aclamado doctor le había dicho, pero nada tenía sentido, y se sentía cansado de no entender nada. Estaba cansado de no poder ver más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes y esperar a que Sophie apareciera para llenarla de preguntas, quizás era momento de irse, T’Challa lo cuidaría, estaría libre, ellos podrían verse, todo iría bien.

Wakanda era la solución.

— Me quiero ir.

*

Pronto las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en casi todo el mundo, T’Challa cumplió su palabra y Everett fue atendido por las mejores personas bajo su reinado, el hechicero de la tribu pudo revertir parte del hechizo pero no todo, y le explico a detalle la forma en la que Strange le había salvado la vida, al parecer volver a armar una persona no es tan sencillo como suena y no importa cuánto lo quieras, el reloj no puede correr hacia atrás. Everett estuvo a punto de morir y Strange lo salvo.

— Ahora estas unido a él, para que pudieras sobrevivir el traslado parte de su energía a ti, eres un hombre con suerte, no todos tienen tan buen corazón, yo no lo hubiera hecho —  y con esas palabras el hechicero africano se fue para no verlo más.

Y no importaba que tan buenas atenciones tuviese Ross en Wakanda, no pudo evitar comparar, T’Challa y él eran buenos amigos, incluso podría jurar que por un tiempo hubo una especie de tensión sexual entre ellos y que los sentimientos era recíprocos, sin embargo Everett dormía en una habitación sencilla en el palacio, alejado de la familia real, T’Challa se preocupaba por él, procuraba que tuviera todo en el momento que lo necesitará pero continuaba con su deberes como monarca. Y no es que Everett quisiera que abandonará todo por él pero no podía evitar comparar a T’Challa con Strange.

Por otro lado, en la ciudad de Nueva York el santuario se encontraba temporalmente sin hechicero supremo, desde la partida de Everett, Stephen se la pasaba viajando de realidad en realidad buscando un trozo de felicidad entre los suyos, veía a lo lejos como “ellos” eran felices. Stephen sabía que el camino estaba trazado y no importaban las vueltas que des, de una forma u otra vas a terminar en el camino hacia tu destino, y hasta donde se había atrevido a mirar, en esta realidad él no podría estar cerca de Everett Ross.

— Maestro, lo siento pero es requerida su presencia en el santuario de Londres, al parecer hay problemas.

Stephen regreso al plano real y se puso en marcha.

*

Una vez más los rastreadores. Stephen estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía, con las pocas fuerzas y esperanzas que aún había, si Londres caía, le seguiría América y luego, quizás África, esto lo hizo reaccionar y defenderse más.

Si moriría esta noche, lo haría por el honor de Everett Ross.

Frente a él la criatura chilló, retrocedía a un ritmo constante mientras las ráfagas de fuego se escuchaban una y otra vez, a sus pies Everett Ross disparaba sin parar a la parte inferior del rastreador.

Era la distracción que necesitaba.

Everett no podía creer la idiotez que llevaba a cabo, en cuanto se entero que Stephen estaba luchando solo contra una horrible criatura, aún más espeluznante que la que lo había cogido a él decidió actuar. Se lo debía, convencer a T’Challa que lo dejará marchar fue fácil, el emperador sabía cuando una batalla estaba perdida, y él había perdido al pequeño Ross, así que lo dejo marchar con la esperanza que al menos uno de ellos encontraría la felicidad.

Stephen comenzó a realizar movimientos extraños con las manos y hacer que las cosas perdieran el norte, pronto Everett noto que ya no tenía al monstruo de frente, sino que de alguna manera ahora se encontraba en un ángulo de 180° de la criatura. Pronto hilos de color naranja comenzaron a invadirlo todo y en un último minuto una tela roja se envolvió alrededor de él.

*

Por segunda vez en su vida despertó en la cama de Stephen Strange, sobre él la capa de levitación lo cubría y le ¿acariciaba? las mejillas dulcemente.

— Esta vez no estás herido, puedes irte cuando quieras.

Everett se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sus pies sin rozar el piso, la capa inmediatamente se traslado a sus hombros como abrazándolo protectoramente.

— Tal parece que alguien te extrañará.

— ¿Perdón?

— Mi capa, parece muy apegada a ti. Creo que te extraño todo el tiempo que no estuviste aquí.

— ¿Solo la capa?

Stephen bajo la mirada.

— Everett no volveré a repetir mis sentimientos por ti…

— ¿Sentimientos? ¡Nunca hablaste de sentimientos! Sólo me diste estadísticas de que en otras realidades estábamos juntos y que querías que por osmosis yo deseara estar aquí, jamás me diste nada, nada que me hiciera quedarme.

Strange mantuvo la postura sumisa sin atreverse a decir más.

— Y sin embargo aquí estoy, volví, sólo por ti, cuando estuve en Wakanda el hechicero brujo me explico lo que hiciste para salvarme —  Everett se levanto de la cama buscando la proximidad del médico —  me explico que una parte de ti vive en mi, y quiero creer que esa es la razón por la que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

— No podía dejarte morir, no después de todo lo que somos en otra realidad, yo… siento que nos lo debía, simplemente no podía dejarte morir.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron. Y Everett podría jurar que había _algo_ entre ellos, algo como una fuerza invisible que los unía cada vez más.

— No me interesa lo que ves Stephen, no me interesa si en algún otro sitio tú y yo estamos comprometidos desde antes de nacer, no me interesa si nos conocemos dos minutos antes de morir, no me interesa nada de esa mierda —  se aclaro la garganta —  lo que quiero decir es que estoy solo, mi trabajo es muy demandante y debo viajar mucho, no tengo un horario fijo y muchos me quieren matar. No soy precisamente la persona de la que alguien se pueda enamorar y dios está de testigo que por muchos años he deseado que aquellos humanos más dotados dejen mi ciudad en paz. Pero te conocí Stephen, no sé por qué llegaste a salvarme ese día, pero lo agradezco. Lo que intento decir es que no quiero saber que va a pasar mañana, no lo quiero, porque si _esto_ no va a durar no quiero que me lo digas, sin embargo es necesario que lo sepa. Stephen, ¿quieres que nos demos una oportunidad?

Strange no encontró las palabras para contestar así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, sello sus labios con los de aquel hombre,

Y pronto dejo de importar, lo que hicieran sus diferentes personas a la largo del universo eran historias que tenían que vivir por ellos miemos, porque no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran. Mientras Stephen estuviera seguro de encontrar a Everett Ross en cada dimensión él seguirá buscando esos encuentros.


End file.
